otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fastheldian Noble Title Guide
Because people have often asked me for a clearer guide to Noble and Royal titles, I hereby present the official Chiaroscuro Noble Title Guide™ of Chiaroscuro MUSH. These titles, based on the ranking order of 16th Century Britain, are considered to be what one might find on official Imperial Records as to who is what in the realm. Though Nobles can essentially call themselves what they like - from Arch Duke to Grand High Lord of the West Bluff - such titles will backfire, especially if they represent the ambition of a Noble attempting to sound 'better' than another without just cause. Such titles are prone to ridicule by other Nobles, and such Nobles may demand that other Nobles use their 'official' title when in parlay with them. Titles are also personal in nature; they are not directly inherited (though may come by proxy as a result of inherited land and/or buildings), nor are they promoted through familial association. Each person's title is specific to them, and only they can bring about a change in that title. For example, one who is a Noble, who then becomes Royal-by-Association, does not automagically get their title changed. The titles of the realm are (in descending order): Emperor / Empress The highest title in Fastheld is, of course, Emperor or Empress, and are Sovereign(s) or Supreme Monarch(s) of the Empire, with a title of dignity superior to that of King. The Emperor/Empress is known formally as "Your Majesty," and "His/Her Imperial Majesty", "His/Her Royal Majesty", and "Your Grace". An Emperor is made when a Prince/Princess of the Blood - such as Talus Kahar XIV - takes over the throne from his/her father/mother - such as Talus Kahar XIII. Prince / Princess Prince/Princess is the next rank in the Fastheldian social and political order. A prince/princess is called "Your Highness" by servants and "His/Her Royal Highness", "His/Her Imperial Highness", and "Your Grace" when formally referred to by others. Using a first name would depend upon the closeness of the relationship, and the particular Royal's insistence upon protocol. The wife of a Prince who bears no other title is known as Princess Firstname. The husband of a Princess is not automatically given a title, although the monarch may choose to do so. The children of a Prince are also entitled to the dignity of Prince/Princess. The title of Prince/Princess is acquired by those who are direct blood-relatives of the Emperor or Empress, such as a brother or sister, or those who have married a Prince/Princess. Sons and Daughters are also granted the title(s). Regent / Regetta A Regent or Regetta is created only in special circumstances when the Emperor/Empress is not available to command the Imperial Throne. The Regent/Regetta is then tasked with assuming leadership over Fastheld until such time as another Blood-Royal can take the Throne, or the Emperor/Empress returns. The title of "Chancellor", it should be noted, remains a political one, not a socio-political one, and grants the owner - most often a Marquis - a level of political power slightly higher than other Dukes. Duke / Duchess The next rank is that of Duke/Duchess. The wife of a Duke is a Duchess. In cases where a Duchess holds the title in her own right, her husband would not automatically share the title. A Duke or Duchess is called "Your Grace" by Freelanders and those of lower socio-political ranking. Friends and social acquaintances might call them "Duke" or "Duchess," or by whatever name the individual involved favors. The titles of Duke and Duchess are held only by a select few in Fastheld. The title is reserved for the Matriarch/Patriarch of one of the six Noble Houses. Marquis / Marchionette Below the Dukes and Duchesses are the Marquis and Marchioness. Freelanders would call this couple "Your Lordship" or "Your Ladyship." Children of a Marquis are known by the honorifics "Lord Firstname" and "Lady Firstname." The title of Marquis and/or Marchioness is granted to those who are within the Duke's inner circle of advisors, and serve a special role. The head of the House Knights would be a Marquis or Marchionette, as would the lead of a House fleet. Former Dukes and Duchesses may also lay claim to the title as an honorific. Earl / Contessa Roughly equivalent to a Marquis or Marchionette is the Earl and Contessa. It is reserved for only two members of any noble House, and would be referred to as "Your Lordship" or "Your Ladyship." The title of Earl or Contessa is granted to the members of the nobility who serve as, essentially, the vice-duchy. Landholdings are not a prerequisite, but most Earls and Contessas will hold it. They answer directly to the Duke/Duchess. Count / Countess Just below the Earl and Contessa are the Count and Countess. More numerous, these would be referred to by a Freelander as "Milord" or "Milady". The title of Count/Countess is bestowed by the Duchy upon trusted individuals, as well as any landholdings. The county is expected to govern a township, or raise militia for the House from within a castle. Viscount / Viscountess The title of Viscount/Viscountess is the first step in the socio-political ladder. Freelanders would refer to the couple as "My Lord/Lady" or "Your Lordship/Ladyship." The Viscount's friends will likely use his surname for formal greetings, for example Viscount Seamel, and his first name for informal greetings, such as Viscount Duhnen. In addition to the formal use of their title, this couple might be referred to as Lord or Lady Seamel. Children of Viscounts are "Honorables," an address used only in writing. The Viscount and/or Viscountess title is granted by the Duchy to those who have performed a service to the House, either by aiding in military or financial ventures, or by running a manor, small keep or small village that turns out a profit in service to the House. The key is service. Baron / Baroness The term "Baron" is widely used in Fastheld. They are the ubiquitous Lord Surnames, granted to all Nobles by fact of being Nobility, regardless of their social standing. A Baron's wife is a Baroness, and is referred to as Lady. Freelanders would refer to the couple as "My Lord/Lady" or "Your Lordship/Ladyship." Nobles of higher socio-political standing would merely use their full name and title - Baron Duhnen Seamel, or just Baron - by way of greeting, without insult. All Nobles are essentially a Baron or Baroness, as awarded by the sheer nature of being a Noble of Fastheld. Barons and Baronesses need not to have any land holdings to assume this title, and one can hold a manor while still being a Baron (though not a keep or castle, which must be granted by the Duchy). Royal Knights and Noble Ranks High-ranks in nobility and status as a Royal Knight are mutually exclusive from one another. The reason for this is that high noble ranks are afforded to those who act in service of their House, while the Royal Knight must act always in service to the Crown. One cannot do both. The highest rank one can be and still be a Royal Knight is Count. Category:Book of the White Tree